narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Muko Marugo
'Muko Marugo '(insert kanji) is a young ninja from the Hidden River Village, and estranged member of the Hyuga clan. Background Muko grew up in the Hidden River Village, where he had a normal childhood. Raised by his aunt, a former medical nin, his interests in being a shinobi started at a young age. He excelled above average through the academy, however, at his aunts suggestion, waited an extra year to graduate. After which he was placed into a team to begin basic training. All was well till the day a simple mission went awry. During this mission is when Muko realized his kekkei genkai, the Naisho Byakugan. Upon arriving back at the Hidden River this information was passed onto the Kage. Who immediately enacted segregated training for Muko from then on to ensure he could properly hone his skills to protect himself. Around this time his aunt explained to him how he was a half member of the hyuga clan, and that at birth his parents gave him up to save his life from the Hyuga Main House. Accepting his new life fairly easily Muko strived to make sure his parents sacrifice was not in vane. He trained hard and grew in skill, even learning and adapting a Hyuga clan hidden technique. At the age of 15 he was allowed to participate in the chunin exams, passing on his first try. Shortly after his graduation two young travelers entered the village, claiming they were symply explorers, passing through, on a quest to find where they fit in. At hearing this Muko decided to join these loners. And together Muko, Kosen, and Basuto set out to find themselves. This would not be an easy journey however, and many obstacles crossed there path. One evening, while the boys were working on a cargo ship to get some cash, the ship was attacked by powerful ninja with unique abilities. The ship ended up being stranded on an island where our outcasts would become heroes. Personality Muko Marugo is a spontaneous teen who is obsessed with candy to no end, at that every chance he gets to get his hands on some candy there is no stopping him. Although Muko is a careless teen obsessed with such unhealthy treats he is also a loyal companion when it comes to his comrades and will do anything to protect them. That aside muko is a loving care free person who tries to see the best in anything that comes to him and his close friends. Appearance Muko wears a navy blue sleeveless jumpsuit with squares cut out over the knees, and white stripes that intersects at his hip.Underneath he wares a fishnet crop top. He has braces on his elbows and shin guards with his villages insignia on the left one.He has messy black hair and pink eyes. And he wares a tri-strap to hold his keibo Abilities Muko is skilled in combat with keibo. Metal bats which he infuses with chakra to increase damage and durability. He has also shown to be capable of performing basic chakra nature transformation, manifesting as Earth Release. On top of this Muko was able to, almost, replicate the Hyuga clans 8 Trigrams 32 Palms through intense research and training. Kekkei Genkai Due to his lineage Muko has the Naisho Byakugan. A form of the Byakugan that is, essentially, hidden while inactive. The discovery and mastery of this Dojutsu has allowed him expand his keibo techniques beyond the need for many outside jutsu. It has also allowed him to use Hyuga techniques, albeit incomplete considering he has no one to mentor him. Medical Ninjutsu Due to his Aunts influence Muko is also skilled in basic medical ninjutsu. Status Trivia Muko is one of the few people to possess the Naisho Byakugan. Category:DRAFT